The present invention relates to tape rule holders of the type used by carpenters, plumbers, electricians and other construction and repair workers. Commonly, these types of workers use, at frequent times during their work days, heavy-duty tape rules of one inch or greater thickness carrying 25 or more feet of metallic measuring tape which is spring-wound within a metal tape rule case. Also, it is common practice for such workers and others to carry encased tape rules in a leather holder having belt slots so that the holder (along with other types of tool holders) may be mounted on a rugged waist-spanning belt.
In most instances in the past, tape rule holders have been fabricated from heavy duty, top grain saddle leather with a front leather pocket-forming piece first die cut and die molded into pocket shape and thereafter double-riveted to a leather back piece having a pair of belt slots in its upper portion. Such tape rule holders have also included a safety strap, spanning the top pocket opening, for maintaining the encased tape rule in its seated position within the holder pocket when the tape rule is not in use by the worker thereby avoiding inadvertent loss or misplacement of the tape rule.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leather tape rule holder, for mounting to a worker's belt, which includes in its pocket configuration side detent ridges which firmly and safely maintain a metal encased tape rule within such pocket without the need for a top safety strap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leather tape rule holder formed of front and back die cut flat leather pieces with the front piece being configured so that upon riveting its side and bottom edge areas to the side and bottom edge areas of the back piece a tape rule pocket is formed which includes inner side detent ridges which firmly grip and maintain a standard tape rule and its casing within such pocket.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.